The instant invention relates generally to mouth pieces and more specifically it relates to a cigar holder.
Numerous mouth pieces have been provided in prior art that are adapted to clip onto the ends of cigars to isolate the cigars from mouths. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 649,225; 924,316 and 2,910,072 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.